A Grand Wind of Fate
by xKaminix
Summary: Doctor, turned elf and given a message by the Gods to protect the north. But how was one person that was once dead and now immortal supposed to save the world? Perhaps a certain elven king can shed some light on the situation. T or M undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Please READ NOTE**

So this story just came to me, I know, I know, I am still working on the Legolas story as well. This chapter is just to gauge interest to see if I should continue to write it out. At the end let me know what you think.

That being said I am no expert on all things Tolkien so go easy on me if something isnt quite right. I do research what I can, but this is FANfiction, so creative liberties are being taken.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkeins ideas, works, anything!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Thranduil was walking through his quiet forest. He needed a break from all the meetings and talks of an impending war that he had no desire to be a part of. Every once in awhile he would drag his hand across the bark of the trees, and he could hear their soft song. The trees were old, older and he. Their voices had grown much quieter in the last years and they retreated into themselves as the darkness continued to spread poisoning his precious forest. He wished to see his forest in its former glory.

He came across a small pond and decided to rest for a moment. He gracefully sat down at the trunk of a tree that gave him a beautiful view of the pond. It was small but quaint. In the middle was a large slab of flat rock. For many years when he strolled past this pond, he always found it odd to look at, as if there was something more to it. The slab was perfectly centered in the pond. He felt that it was meant to be more, but alas, over the years nothing miraculous had happened. He surveyed the surrounding area. Thranduil always found peace in this small opening where the sun could shine down, unhindered by the trees and their leaves. He soaked in the warmth a let out a breath. He tried to let go of all the stressors in his life. Councils, wars, nobles bickering, but then he thought of his son. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. Legolas was still so young and his heart was strong and enduring through these dark days. His son was a prodigy with a bow and an able fighter all around. He wished to keep his son far away from harm. But he knew better. After all, combat was in his blood.

Thranduil let out another sigh. All he could hope and wish for was peace in this world. And not just for Legolas but for his people as well. His Kingdom more was becoming much more concentrated. Some of his elves used to live on the outskirts, but he had to request they move closer for their own safety. He received many complaints but there was nothing he could do. He would rather have alive angry elves than dead silent ones. He put a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched at the tensioned. For now, at least he needed to forget, or at least put it at the back of his mind. There was little he could do right now so he had to move on from those thoughts.

Other thoughts assaulted his mind next. They mainly involved his current guests that have journeyed from Lorien to his Kingdom. Celeborn and Galadriel, the elves have come to talk about the threat coming from Dol Guldur. Yet another nuisance he did not wish to deal with. And Legolas was growing more curious in the realms outside of his, which worried Thranduil. His son had always been a free spirit. He felt that one day Legolas would ask to leave and he feared that he may never come back. That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

Thranduil let his head rest against the bark of the tree. What he wouldn't give to have these annoying and stressful events in his life to just disappear. Behind his closed eyelids, he noticed a brightness beyond them making the dark lids look redder.

What he saw was the last thing he would ever imagine seeing. Before him, floating above the aforementioned slab in the pond was none other than one of the Queens of the Valar. Vairë the weaver. She wore a deep purple gown and her silver starlight hair flew down in light waves.

Thranduil jumped to his feet, then realizing who he was standing before, knelt on one knee. Vairë stayed floating, not saying a word. And when too many questions came to the tip of his tongue he went to speak. But he held back, biting his tongue when she placed a finger by her lip, silencing him. He was agitated at the gesture for a brief moment, but then she waved her hand beside her, to show him something. But there was just empty space. Knowing better than to speak he waited. And not two-seconds later another sudden blinding light shone over the pond. This time the figure before him wasn't as serene and calming. Rather this presence sent unbidden shivers down his spine. Next to Vairë stood her husband Námo, or more commonly known as Mandos. A sudden fear overcame him as Mandos regarded him briefly. Why were two of the Valar here? Thranduil wondered briefly if he had died and had yet to figure it out but then, there was yet a third blinding light. _'Oh please let it not be another of the Valar._' He thought. The light faded and a figure appeared in Mandos' arms.

From what he could glimpse from being a short distance away, he could tell he held onto a mortal. An unconscious one. The girl was dressed in a fashion that he had never seen in men before. She wore dark blue pants and a shirt and over it, she was a plain long white robe. Around her neck was the oddest necklace he had ever seen as it seemed to loosely hand around her. The girl's hair was long and fell in loose blonde curls. His eyes flickered for a moment to the red staining on her abdomen. Was she wounded? He wondered what the Valar could possibly want to do with a human, an injured one at that.

A small smile came to Vairë lips. Mando leaned over and placed the girl upon the slab, basking her in the light of the sun. He fondly brushed the top of her head with his hand. Mandos eyes then flickered over to Thranduil and the Valar's eyes narrowed. He tsk'd, turned away and then vanished. '_What in the world is going on?'_ Thranduil thought. A sudden wave of disappointment washed over him as she was unable to ask Mandos how his father was fairing in his halls. He watched as Vairë bent down and placed a small kiss upon the girl's brow. His eyes went wide at the act of affection for a mortal from both of the Valar. Mandos had been oddly warm to the girl. Then suddenly Vairë appeared before him. The goddess knelt forward and placed a kiss on his brow akin to the one she gave the girl.

Vairë could see the questions swirling in the King's eyes. She only hoped he would heed the words she spoke to him. For she knew this elf was arrogant and selfish at times. "Thranduil son of Oropher." She began and caught the look of awe upon the ellons face. "All the answers you seek I have now given you." She watched as his eyes flickered over to the prone figure and lightly shook his head. "You must hone the power which has been so graciously given or it will be all for naught." She gave the elf a look of caution. Vairë then took a step back and reappeared beside the girl.

Thranduil was dumbstruck, to say the least. Currently, he had zero ideas of how to interpret the words the goddess had given him. But he had yet to put much thought into them as he continued to observe Vairë. He watched as she bent down and smiled fondly and tucked some hair behind the girl's ear. Then she said whispered some words to the unconscious girl. Thranduil strained to hear what was being said but couldn't decipher any of it. Thranduil stood up and walked to the edge of the pond.

Once Vaiëe whispered what she wished to the girl, she rose and cast one final glance at him. Many questions still plagued his mind but he held back as he had a feeling that she would not be answering any of his questions. "Thranduil, son of Oropher." She spoke in a strong yet comforting voice. "Your father," She began gaining his undivided attention, not that she didn't have it already. "He is doing quite well. Let your worries go, and rejoice that he is with his kin." Vairë smiled once more and then vanished from sight.

Thranduil let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He sent a silent prayer thanking Eru for the news of his father. After calming his heart after the brief interaction with not one, but two of the Valar, he decided to inspect the young girl before him. With a quick run, he gracefully vaulted himself to the slab. She breathed even deep breaths indicating that she truly was just unconscious. He was curious as to the extent of her wound, but he didn't see any problem in waiting to treat her as her blood wasn't free-flowing. Why was she here? What could the Valar want with such a young fragile thing? He reached out a hand to prod the girl's cheek, hoping to awaken her from her sleep. But upon contact his finger zapped. He quickly retracted his finger from the sudden sensation.

Now, if he had not bared witness to what was currently happening, he would have laughed at such a story for it couldn't possibly be real. Her skin began to radiate as if the sun was caught beneath it. He could feel the warmth coming from her body. Thranduil did not miss how her body began to change minutely. Her torso and legs lengthened a few inches and her hair shimmered and became a softer texture shade of blonde as it lengthened into thick waves. The freckles that had been on her face disappeared and left behind supple pale skin. Her lips also turned a shade redder. What really shook him was what happened next. Her once rounded ears, signifying her mortality, turned into a point. She now had the ears of an elf. As if not believing the sight before him, he reached out and touched her ears. They were indeed real as he could feel their softness. He pulled back and there was a sudden flash of light and for a moment he thought he saw a mark on her forehead. Perhaps he was mistaken.

Thranduil stood and placed a hand to his chin. The facts were that two of the Valar brought this girl to his realm, left him a message, and made a mortal girl into an elf. As if he needed more problems on his plate! For a moment he contemplated just leaving the girl behind, but he doubted the Valar would appreciate that. It seemed that in Vairë's cryptic message she was indicating that this girl was the salvation he was looking for. But how could a human girl, or rather a human blessed by the Valar turned elf, do anything he couldn't already do? That was another thing, what made her so special that the Valar deemed her worthily to have an immortal life? He wondered what Eru was thinking. But Eru did not do this for no reason. So, with a hint of reluctance, he bent over and picked the elleth into his arms. He noted her skin still glowed, yet not as radiating as strongly when she first changed.

He shuffled her into a comfortable position in his arms and he noticed the tunic or odd top she was wearing began to ride up. The shirt was now too short for her increase in height. Once he was back to his halls he would immediately have someone change her into something more suitable. He wouldn't have an elleth walking around with her naval showing!

Quickly he made his way back and, was greeted by some guards. He shook off their curious looks and headed inside. Mercifully, Galion was there to greet him.

"My Lord Thranduil," Galion began with a small bow then walked alongside him. "Who is this elleth?" He wondered why his king would be carrying an unknown elleth. And one dressed rather strangely.

"It is quite the story," Thranduil said rounding a corner to his private wing. "I am sending her to the Silver Room. Have Ithil bring in a dress and change her. I tire of her odd attire. You will hear everything once she awakens. And when she does, send her to me."

"Very well my king." Galion did a swift bow and went to find the housekeeper Ithil.

Thranduil made his way down his personal wing and swing, making his way to the Silver Room. This was actually his old room when he was a prince. He, of course, moved to his father's room after he became king. He made his way through the room passing his old work area and down the hall to the bedroom. At one time he thought Legolas may have wanted to move to his room but his son was quite happy in the room he was already in. Most likely because one of the windows in the room was right next to a tree making for an easy escape should the little prince need a break from his duties, or his father.

Thranduil deposited the girl on the bed gently. The weird necklace with the flimsy material that went around her neck looked uncomfortable so he took it off her. The material was oddly squishy but pliant. On the one end was a metal piece but it sounded hollow. The other end spit into two and on either end was a squishy black piece of material. He noticed on the metal there was an inscription. It was in Westron. '_For our greatest Joy.'_ At least now he knew they would be able to converse with one another. He set the strange item on the bedside table. He turned to leave and took one last look at the strange enigma. Her stomach and bare ankles caught his eye. He briskly moved to the bed and pulled the blanket over to cover her bare skin. Now content with her current state, he left her room and went back to his own. He had much to think about.

Thranduil entered his chamber and sat down at his desk. He went over the recent events in his head. He couldn't believe that two of the Valar appeared before him so suddenly. They were husband and wife but why were those two the ones who appeared. Mandos ruled over the deceased and Vairë weaved tapestries of Arda. What did either of them have to do with a mortal in the first place?

A shiver went down his spine. Had the girl died? And that was why Mandos had been the one to deliver her? That was a troubling thought. He now waited for the girl to wake up so he could hopefully have all his questions answered.

Not thirty minutes later there was a knock on his door. His anticipation grew. "Enter." He said, and in strolled the two elven nobles he was hoping he could hide all this from. Thranduil stood. "My Lord and Lady, "He said and stood to bow his head lightly. "What can I do for you?" '_Perfect, just what I needed two elves shoving their noses where they do not belong!' _Thranduil thought.

Galadriel moved closer and sat down gracefully upon one of the chairs seated in front of his desk. Thranduil sat back down and Celeborn stood behind his wife. "You have brought something to your halls. I sense the Valar's intention of the young mind that is here. I am most curious to learn about them and what Eru has planned."

Thranduil inwardly sighed and leaned more into his chair, but never compromising his strong posture. As much as he didn't want them involved he knew that Galadriel was quite talented in reading and understanding the happenings in one's mind. So he relented and relayed the recent events to them. As he spoke he noticed their eyes widen a fraction, to bequeath a mortal with the gift of immortality was no trifling matter. It was obvious that the girl was sent to do Eru's will. But what his will was or how she was to accomplish it was beyond him. "The girl still rests, I am unsure how long she will sleep for," Thranduil said, but he noticed a small smile on Lady Galadriel's lips.

"It would appear she is awake and just outside the door now." The Lady spoke softly.

Thranduil shot to his feet as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

* * *

So was this any good? **Do you want more?** If so, please leave a review letting me know you like it. I want to see if people are interested at all. Thanks! Love You All!

Thran: did that just happen?

Girl:*snores*

Thran: Someone did a lot this chapter *rolls eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that enjoyed the first chapter. **

**I hope the second one is good as well!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_By Eru's will and Namo's hand you have been brought back from death to aid in the protection of Middle-Earth. Manwë has blessed you with the gift of his winds, they will abide by your command when you speak the correct words. Protect the North young one, we fear hope may be lost without someone to watch the land and its people._"

The words swirled in her mind over and over again. She could recite them back if she wanted too. Though many of the words confused her. She knew she was still sleeping or rather still floating in this dark purgatory. Ever since the incident at the hospital she had been floating in a non-corporeal form. She was having an out of body event of sorts, but then the voice spoke and there was a blinding light for a while and things went dull once more.

She wondered if this is where people go when they die? Does everyone just hang around forever? That didn't seem quite right. If she was still sane then what she had heard from that ethereal voice, meant that there was more for her to do. She sighed, all her life she had spent it helping others and healing them of their physical wounds. But what about her own? She just died and now more responsibility was being thrust on her.

'_Go find someone else._' She thought for the briefest moment.

No, she must've been chosen for a reason, at least that is what she told herself. And if she was able to help people that may be in trouble or hurt then she would do it! She made an oath when she became a doctor and she wasn't about to go against it.

There was another flash of blinding light, and suddenly she felt heavy. It was the heaviness of skin. Before opening her eyes, not wanting to see the current state of her dead-yet-not-dead body, she wiggled her fingers then her toes. All good so far, and she had yet to feel any pain. Rather, she felt quite good, better than she felt in a long time. The next thing she noticed was a heavenly smell. She had to get her hands on whatever food that was.

Tentatively, she opened her eyes. The light of the sun was blazingly bright. Once her eyes acclimated she looked around the room she had been resting in. It was most likely a male's room as it felt like it was lacking a certain feminine touch. But she had to admit this bed and pillows were absolutely heavenly. At least she hadn't awoken in a prison cell of something worse off than this. She sat up and pulled down the blanket. She gasped when she saw what she was wearing. It was a nightgown, but not just any old nighty. It was all frilly and lacy and so medieval. Who in their right mind had dressed her in this? She then wondered if her clothes were around here somewhere. They were most likely getting washed. Then a glint of light caught her eye and she turned to see her stethoscope sitting on the bedside table. She was glad to have at least one thing around here that she understood.

She would not be afraid. Or she would try to be brave. If her vision or prophecy thing in her dream was true then she was needed and hopefully that meant that she was in the good books of whoever brought her here.

Without waiting any longer, she placed the stethoscope around her neck and tossed her legs over the bed. She walked to the nearby window and peered out to view her surroundings. The first thing she noted was the clarity of her vision. Normally, objects far in the distance were a touch blurry. But now, for whatever reason, she could see crystal clear. Out the window she was greeted by a vast beautiful garden. She made a mental note to have a stroll through the gardens later, pending if she as allowed, wherever she was. Leaving the bedroom area, she came across a space that looked like an office. It had a wall of books as well as a big desk. She dragged a finger along the spines of the books, looking for anything familiar. Not only was nothing familiar, but the titles were of a language that she had never heard of. That was puzzling. Moving on, she strolled around the room. Where was she exactly? An ornate mirror hung on the wall caught her attention, and she went to inspect the fine detail of the frame. Though when she reached the mirror, the frame became inconsequential.

Peering into the mirror was her reflection, sort of. It was her but more refined and her skin had a natural glow. She started feeling around her body wondering what had all changed and how! Her face startled her the most. Her freckles were gone, her lips were a natural red like she imagined Snow White lips to be. Her blue eyes caught her off guard and it looked as if they almost sparkled. She turned to the side and saw her blonde hair fell to the small of her back. She looked herself right in the mirror. "So I die and come back drop-dead gorgeous?" She chuckled dryly to herself. This was unbelievable. But now she wondered what else may have changed, perhaps even beneath the surface.

"Okay, ten fingers, ten toes." She started making sure everything was accounted for. "Two eyes, a nose, and two-" She froze when she tucked her hair behind her ears. They were both there, all two of them, but they definitely did not look the same. "Ears." The word slipped out.

"I've got pointy ears. " She mumbled.

She knew this was reality, but what reality was she living in? She was starting to believe she was in a new world altogether. Did she really come alive again to become an elf? Elves had pointy ears right? To stave off the impending hyperventilating, she took slow deep breaths. She had many questions that needed some answers!

As if on cue the door to her room opened. A tall beautiful woman with white hair entered carrying an armful of garments. After closing the door she turned and saw the girl. The woman almost jumped out of her skin in fright. The woman placed a hand to her chest trying to calm herself.

"Goodness, I had no idea you were awake!" The woman said catching her breath then walked towards her there was no hint of the woman being afraid of her. "My name is Ithil, a pleasure to meet you." Ithil smiled and gave her a small bow. When Ithil stood, her hair moved back she saw her pointy ears

"Ear!" She exclaimed. Ithil looked at her curiously and touched her ears wondering if something was wrong with them.

"My Lady?" Ithil asked.

"Sorry, this may sound completely ridiculous but," She breathed, and shook off the oddity of what she was going to say. "Are you an elf?"

Ithil laughed lightly. "Of course what else could I be? You are too from the look of it." Ithil continued to laugh to herself.

So she was right, she had died and become an elf. But the how and why of it all remained unanswered. "Right," Ithil began and ushered her back to the bedroom. "The King wanted to see you as soon as you woke up."

"King?" She asked and obediently followed.

"Yes, and you'll want to be wearing something more appropriate," Ithil said and laid the clothing on the bed. "Turn," Ithil said, and turn she did. Out of nowhere she felt the hem of her nightgown lift and it was being yanked over her head.

She let out a shriek and feebly tried to cover her body. "Oh come now, there is nothing there I haven't seen before," Ithil said. "Well other than the strange bit of clothing you bind your breasts with, I wasn't sure how to take it off you when I changed you into your nightgown." Ithil grabbed the dress she had brought along and approached her.

She sighed, she was just surprised by the suddenness of Ithil's actions. People must be less reserved in this place. Though taking the opportunity she inspected the wound she received in the hospital. As if by magic, which now seemed less farfetched of an idea, there was not a blemish to be seen along her pale abdomen.

So there wasn't even a reminder of her death, she mused. She then looked at Ithiil who was waiting patiently, and then down to the garments she held. "Do you have anything a bit less medieval? Like pants and a t-shirt?"

Ithil shook her head. "The King will be displeased if you present yourself to him in anything less than this."

She sighed. "Fine, fine." She grabbed it then turned it over. Where was the blasted opening? She could perform life-saving surgeries but she couldn't for the life of her navigate this dress.

Sensing her troubles Ithil stepped in. "Here, let me give you a hand." Within a moment she had placed the dress properly on her figure. "Now turn around so I can tighten the laces." She obliged and felt Ithil tugging at her waist. Thankfully she didn't make it suffocatingly tight.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at the kind lady.

"My pleasure. We don't see new faces very often so this is quite refreshing. Now having a good look at you it looks like you even seem to glow" Ithil clapped her hands together happily. "Now then, the King is waiting to see you. We shouldn't keep him any longer."

.

Right, a king. This place she has been sent to is rather dated isn't it? Ithil placed out a pair of green slippers to go along with her green and gold-colored dress. She looked in the mirror once more. That face would have to get some getting used to. She stroked her ultra-soft hair, moving it to just the right spot. She paused as she neared an ear. She slowly brought her hand to it and touched the tip.

Instantly she recoiled. When her finger touched, it sent a weird shock throughout her body, not an unpleasant one, she noted. _'Well, that is odd.'_ She thought. Ithil just watched her curiously.

"I think I am ready." She said. Ithil beckoned her to follow but she saw her stethoscope that

Ithil had taken off while dressing her. She quickly grabbed it. She almost sighed at the nostalgic feel of the weight around her. She caught up to Ithil and they exited the room.

In the hall, lanterns were placed several feet away to keep things well lit as there were very few windows. She noticed a man or rather an elf waiting for them. What was the right term to describe a male elf? She would have to inquire about that. The elf gave them a small bow. He was rather handsome. Are all elves beautiful? It seemed so unfair

"I am glad you have awakened sooner than we had anticipated. The King eagerly awaits to speak with you." He gestured down the hall. "If you would follow me." He said and began down the hall.

Only a few steps in she turned to lthil. "This king, what is he like?" She asked. Obviously, she has had zero experience with how to talk to, and treat a king. She imagined good manners would be very important.

Ithil smiled. "He is a kind and just king. He does have a temper, but as long as you do nothing to offend him I am sure you will find him to be just fine." As soon as Ithil finished speaking the elf leading them stopped in front of a door. Had she really been this close to the King this entire time? The elf knocked and she heard a male voice telling them to enter.

"My Lady, if you will." He beckoned her to the door.

"Thank you," She paused. "Sir." She had not caught his name yet but he was quick to fill in the blank.

"Galion, my Lady." He gave her a small smile.

"Galion, okay. Thank you Galion." She smiled. She straightened her back, took a deep breath, and turned the knob to enter the room.

Upon entering she was almost blinded. Three of the fairest people she had ever seen were in the room. Both Galion and Ithil were attractive but these people were in a league of their own.

The lady dressed in white with gorgeous blonde hair rose to stand as the other two already were. The door behind her was about to close. "Wait." She called and Ithil paused in the hall. "Please stay with me?" She asked. She was more nervous than she first anticipated and found herself to be quite comfortable around Ithil. She turned to look at the king who looked between the two.

He signed. "If it would make you more at ease. Ithil, I please join us." He beckoned her in and he sat back down.

Thranduil watched as the strange woman moved closer to Ithil, obviously more relaxed around her. Seeing her awake Thranduil noticed that she was tall. Perhaps only four inches shorter than he. He also noted her bright blue eyes that he had not seen previously. They were a bright blue and there where golden flecks adding to their sparkle. Thranduil shook his head, why was he observing her so closely? Because she is something new, he reasoned.

Following Ithil's example she did a small curtsy or at least attempted one. She looked around the room. The people before her were rather intimidating. She knew they had questions and so did she. Now was not the time to balk.

* * *

Well how was that?

**Please leave a review and I will get the next one up a. . I hope for about 5 reviews before posting a new one. It is more to know that I am not wasting my time posting a story that only few care to read**.

Thanks.

Thran: I didn't do much this chapter did I?

Author: You can't be the star all the time! *even tho you are my star teehee*


End file.
